1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a charge feeding apparatus, and more particularly, to a charge feeding apparatus which may quickly feed a charge in order to support automatic fire of a vehicle-mounted self-propelled gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern wars, a self-propelled gun is used as an essential piece of combat equipment to fire projectiles at a target. Shells are loaded on the self-propelled gun, and the self-propelled gun can be moved at high speed between military camps. Each shell is combined with a charge at the rear end thereof and is fired due to an explosive force generated by ignition of the charge in a gun barrel. Thus, charge feeding needs to be quickly performed in order to smoothly perform automatic fire with the self-propelled gun.
In the related art, because a charge loading and transferring process is performed semi-automatically or manually, human operation is unavoidable and considerable time is taken to feed a self-propelled gun with charges.
In particular, in the case of transferring charges loaded vertically in a charge rack, charges that are not extracted at one time are left in the charge rack. Accordingly, it is difficult to remove residual charges by a separate human operation.